To You, From Me
by rei-blaze
Summary: HitsuKarin. Their inner musings told in poetry, based on each character's point of view. Complete.
1. To Karin, From Toushirou

**Why, hello! How are you? :D I am here for the second time and I just want to try something different. This will be an, at least, two-chapter poetry ficlet, (maybe :P), each chapter can stand alone. Toushirou's and Karin's poems dedicated for each other, and it contains their story. No mention of names but it's obviously Hitsukarin. **

**1st chapter: To Karin, From Toushirou **

**2nd chapter: To Toushirou, From Karin. **

**My advance apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**ENJOY! **

**TITLE: TO YOU, FROM ME**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: TO KARIN, FROM TOUSHIROU

I

I was intrigued by you, the first time we met

To uncover your mystery, that is what I'm bound to set

I kept an eye on you, an act of a stalker

While my stupid lieutenant labeled me your secret admirer

It was a final decision, I am not going to play

But you were hurt, I can't just shrug it away

Your unwillingness to give up, the determination on those eyes

The thing that my innocent soul unconsciously admires

I told you to run and save yourself,

You told me you can't, you'll not leave your friends

Your personality deserves a salute, I'll give you that

I've seen it before, I just can't figure out

Speculations confirmed, you have the spiritual power

And surprisingly, the substitute shinigami's sister

I should have known, you're very much like him

The scowl, the manner and almost everything.

II

We met again, it has been quite a while

Like before, I helped. No exact reason, this time

Maybe out of pity, no more, no less

Now, leave me alone, I have some business

How many times do I have to tell?

I am not a kid! Just cut the hell!

And now, you said I am like an old man

Make up your mind, neither I am one

What the hell is wrong with these people?

Jumping into conclusion; you and I are couple

Your brother said he was just kidding

But his next words, a dead serious warning

Your words of goodbye, and beautiful smile

Sweet things that melted me inside

Sincerely responding with my own, before parting ways

I'll see you again, one of these days.

III

Fiery, sarcastic, stubborn and cynical

Those are your traits, not at all ideal

Our characters will never get along

To be honest, that was my thought before

But time changes everything without my notice,

Little by little, I learned to listen to your stories

I learned to ride on in your acts of craziness

And find myself joining your weird interests

We're just good friends, we always claim

But other people's perceptions are not the same

Even my former captain pointed out that it's something,

And said that he'll let his princess to be my queen

For now, I'm happy for what we are

As long as I can be with you for most of the time

But there is still that day that I'm looking forward to

The day that my feelings will finally reach you.

* * *

**There, there. I hope you didn't get bored. And sorry for the lame choice of words. xD Honestly, I do not know what came into my mind when I wrote this. Anyways, I'll set it as complete for now because I am not really sure about the second chapter (Karin's). I can make it if I will be able to find enough time. Well then, ja ne!**


	2. To Toushirou, From Karin

**Yatta! Hah, Karin's character was more challenging to put into this. Well, at least, for me. Anyway, here's the second chapter!****Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.****  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TO TOUSHIROU, FROM KARIN**

****I

Snow-white locks, and orbs in rare color of teal,  
Can you blame me if I thought, 'Are you for real?'  
People would interpret it love at first sight  
But, it was pure amazement, to tell it right

I found you there again, looking at the sky  
You love the place, I wonder why?  
"It brings back memories", that was your say,  
Too mysterious, how old are you anyway?

For helping my team and saving from the 'monster',  
A sincere word of gratitude was what I can only offer  
What you said about my brother helped me feel assured  
Every single word was genuine, not a little bit was fooled.

So that was given, you are also a Shinigami,  
A captain at that, to say it specifically  
Being an elite, you sure are cool  
Despite the fact that you're still in grade school.

II  
Long time no see, you still have that frown?  
I wonder how long will you be staying here in town,  
"None of your business", don't give me that!  
Don't you have any better answer other than a crap?

You are still too serious, unusual for a child  
Makes me really think that you're one of a kind  
And, tell you what, I admire your behavior  
A real softie behind that cold exterior

Don't be bothered by the reaction of my twin  
She's just like that, usual for what I've seen  
They're just all delusional, don't be so upset  
They don't have any idea, ignore them better yet

That was a long day, I had a unique experience  
Drop by again next time, play with me and my friends  
And is it only me, or you really did smile?  
That was pretty, you should do that every time.

III

My relationship with guys, nothing but platonic  
I never give a damn on what they call romantic  
Those love stuffs, all stupid and cliché  
Then you came, put my life on different play

Who would have thought, someone can set me on flame  
And with that, you have to take the blame  
I hate being like this, acting like a lovesick  
You did it on purpose, didn't you? Damn, smart freak!

Annoying genius remarks, stupid frown, icy personality and all  
Even with those, why do I still find you adorable?  
I would admit I'm happy when I'm with you,  
And silently wish that you are, too

If this is what it takes to preserve our closeness,  
Then, I'll be glad with just those stolen chances  
But those three words I desperately wanted to say  
I hope you'll also hear them, feel them one day.

* * *

**Done! Heh. Please do tell if you found any mistake so that I will be able to correct. Thank you.**


End file.
